


Stars On Your Finger (Stars In Your Eyes)

by Chimchimchanga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dotae, just fluff, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimchimchanga/pseuds/Chimchimchanga
Summary: Dotae are at N Seoul Tower to place a love lock





	Stars On Your Finger (Stars In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t know what a love lock is:
> 
> love lock  
> /ˈləvläk/  
> noun  
> a padlock attached to a bridge by a couple as a symbol of their commitment to each other.  
> "we put our love lock on the bridge next to the Louvre"  
> :)

"Here." Doyoung dropped a few coins into the shopkeeper's palm. "One lock please."  
  
The shopkeeper picked up a lock and a marker. "Have fun, sir."  
  
"I will." He turned around to face his waiting boyfriend a few feet away. "Yongie, look, I got a pink one. What do you want to write on it?"  
  
Taeyong took Doyoung's hand and squeezed it. "I don't know. Kim Doyoung, love of my life?"  
  
"I was thinking World's Best Face," Doyoung poked Taeyong's nose, pink from the cold of Seoul's winter. "I told you to wear a scarf," He sighed, unwrapping the one around his neck.  
  
"But if I wore a scarf, then how could you admire the World's Best Face?" Taeyong giggled. "And how would you give me your scarf? It's so much more romantic this way."  
  
Doyoung brushed his lips against Taeyong's cheek, a quick and soft peck that left Taeyong pouting.  
  
"Kiss me properly. Heaven’s sake, this is N Seoul Tower. Put in some damn effort." Taeyong huffed.  
  
"Your lips are freezing."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Me too, you brat." He pried the padlock from its plastic packaging. "I'll write something first, then you can do the other side."  
  
Doyoung angled the lock away from Taeyong and did his best to control his expression. Taeyong's eyes were round and innocent, even more so than usual. He thought he was brought here for a cute couple date, nothing more. Doyoung took a deep breath and started writing.  
  
"Ok love, done." He kissed the lock. "Your turn."  
  
Taeyong grabbed the marker from him. "Okay. Don't look." He scribbled something. "There." He pressed a kiss to the words he'd written too.  
  
"Lock it together?" Doyoung asked. "No reading it until it's locked." Taeyong nodded and he wrapped his hand around the lock too, covering the ink completely. He looked around for an untaken place. "This spot's empty. Ok, one, two three." They snapped the lock in place. Doyoung dug around in his pocket for the key and threw it hard as he could off the platform into the gray woods of the mountain the tower had been built on.

"Your side first." They released their grips on the lock and flipped it to Taeyong's side.

_"I love you more than there are stars in the sky."_

He'd drawn a little doodle of hearts and stars next to it, and signed it _TY_.  
  
"I love you." Taeyong said quietly, taking Doyoung's empty hand in his.  
  
"My side." Doyoung breathed. He flipped it over and turned the lock so Taeyong could read it.

" _Taeyong_ ," he read, " _I want to spend the rest of my life with you._ "  He looked up as he opened his mouth to speak and was stopped, jaw still hanging slightly open.  
  
Doyoung had brought out a little black box, just big enough to hold something about the size of a quarter.  
  
Like a ring.  
  
He opened it with a little snap as the lid sprang up to reveal the sparkle of a gemstone. _A star_ , he thought dimly, his senses dulled by the adrenaline rushing through him and the surprise on Taeyong's beautiful face.  
  
"Taeyong," he murmured, just loud enough so that Taeyong could hear him. He wanted this moment to be special between them, two lovers, together even in the lonely world. "I love you. I've loved you from the moment we met, and I want to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"  
  
"I... I..." Taeyong's eyes were the brightest thing he'd ever seen, glossy from tears threatening to spill. “Yes. Of course. Doyoung, I can't imagine life without you. Of course I’ll marry you.” Doyoung slipped the ring on his finger. Taeyong gave him only a second to admire it, and pushed himself into Doyoung’s embrace, body against his body, lips against his lips.  
  
They were cold and cracked from a dry winter and Taeyong’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking from the cold even as he slipped them under Doyoung’s scarf to feel the warmth of the back of his neck, but he pulled him closer, close as he could, until they were nearly welded together, and that still wouldn’t be enough for them. It didn’t matter to Doyoung how frozen his lips were or how they both were shuddering in the biting Seoul wind, Taeyong was home to him in both boiling pits of hell and the snow of Antarctica.  
  
“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Doyoung whispered, pressing kisses all over his boyfriend’s- _no, fiancés_ -ears, mouth, neck, cheek, anywhere and everywhere he could.  _Fiance._  
  
“Me too, me too, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I hope you liked it. i still have a lot to improve on in writing but if you did, kudos, comment and bookmark :) I’d love to hear your thoughts and criticisms


End file.
